Tick
by WolvesareEmo2
Summary: Tick. Time escapes you like a mistress, fleeding into the night like a whisper. There simply isn't enough of it no matter how much you try, you always want more, you always need more. Just finally it was run out, it's the end. You can run but it will end for you and everyone you know but the question is what will you do with your time given? OC ACCEPTING!


**I'm aware that had uploaded another High School of the Dead story and deleted that one. It was due to both lack of inspiration for the story as well as a un-satisfaction for the plot I had in mind. Anyway I am using a totally different OC. So now, you can either submit your OC(s) via review format as well as PM. I will have this open about a week before accepting so submit! **

OC Sheet

Name:

Age: I accept young characters but they must be with something over the age of the 13, only to be fair. I may have an exception to the rule if I really like your character as a stand alone one.

School Ranking (If any):

Gender: Gender isn't limited to male or female, I accept transgender characters. I will appreciate an advice in portraying them properly, if I am doing a poor job please tell me. I will like to portray everyone's character properly.

Sexual Orientation: I accept all orientation including bi-curious, polysexual, asexual, pansexual, etc.

Ethnicity: The story will take place in either America or Japan but it isn't limited to White-American or Japanese ethnicities, all are welcome.

Extra Info:

Appearance-

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color: I accept unique eyes colors, such as pink, purple, red, etc. If you would like your character to have a unique color I would appreciate if you use a specific shade or use an example so I have an reference. For example if your character has blue eyes are they are an robin egg color or border a tale, maybe a baby blue?

Body Type: lean, built, large, chubby, skinny, etc. I will accept weights like 155 or something but please make sure it make sense like someone can't be 110 if there 6 feet. If you use an un-proportional weight I make you character sickly looking even if it wasn't you intention. Also keep in mind that everyone isn't a dancer, so be unique and creative with body type, feel free to expand on your character's imperfection and noticeable features. It will help me and the reader visual your character better.

Extra Info:

Family-

Mother/Father- deceased, alive, unknown

Guardian- deceased, alive, unknown

Brother/Sister- deceased, alive, unknown

Stepbrother/Stepsister- deceased, alive, unknown

History: The more detailed the better but please I don't want everyone having sob stories, it's perfectly fine if your character has an average background.

Personality: Include quirks, habits, as well as anything that feel such know.

Major Strengths:

Major Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits:

Extra Info:

Weapons-

First Weapon: Meaning the first one that your character gets be realistic please.

Main Weapon: Again be realistic, not everyone can fire a gun or use a katana. If you character can please explain how and why.

Back-up Weapon: This is optional.

Equipment: Backpacks, iPod, IPhone, etc.

Extra Info:

* * *

My Original Characters

Name: Shoji Yamzi

Age: 18

School Ranking: Senior

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual/Gay

Ethnicity: Japanese

Extra Info:

Appearance-

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Shoji's hair is the longer side reaching to the back his neck, and has long bangs which puts the side of his face.

Eye Color: Blue, a light blue, baby blue usually but it can lighten and darken according his mood.

Body Type: Shoji is lean, he exercises regularly but isn't necessarily ripped and toned. He has muscles but they aren't that defined, but has strong legs from his running. Shoji is short barely scrapping 5'8.

Extra Info: He has poor vision and wears glasses, he isn't fond of contacts because they irritate his eyes and he is frighten by the idea of putting something on his eyes.

Family-

Mother- Cho Yamzi (Status: Decreased) Mrs. Yamzi died of breast cancer when Shoji was 15.

Father- Hiro Yamzi (Status: Unknown)

Brother- Ryuu Yamzi (Status: Alive)

Sister- Akkio Yamzi (Status: Unknown)

History: Will explain itself during the course of the story.

Personality: Shoji is a quiet guy, he tends to over think conversations and stresses over small things due his anxiety so he decided silence is easiest. When he does speak he speaks formally, his words almost sounding rehearsed which the are to some extent since he works them over in his mind. He is a perfectionist which leads him to think he isn't good enough. He is too hard on himself and tends to blame himself for a lot. He is an apologetic person.

Shoji tends to isolate himself when he is feeling depressed which is often. Despite this he is open to being an empathetic ear for others and often gives advice and consults others. He prefers not to talk about himself and isn't on to defend himself. He tends to get take verbal and physical abuse thinking he deserves it.

Shoji can be lively if he is comfortable with his company. He is quite sassy if he wants to be. He enjoys goofing around with his friends but the jokes usually lead to him get flustered which happens easily. If he is he tend to ramble and blush excessively.

Major Strengths: Shoji has numerous strengths inculcating his intelligence, his attention to detail, his ability to memorize information. Shoji could easily be the brains of an operation or a scouter due to his speed and endurance built on years of running and track.

Major Weaknesses: Shoji like another person has weaknesses. He is prone to over thinking and over analyzing leading him to second guess himself. He can breakdown or shutdown if under excessive stress.

Likes: Writing since he wanted to become a writer, running (He is in Track), taking walks in the park, American and British underground music, Poetry, Dancehall, Hanging out with his best friend Hikaru.

Dislikes: Rudeness, Yo Mama jokes, the bullies at school, feeling helpless, lilies which were his mother favorite flower.

Extra Info: Shoji has OCD, it isn't a serve case but he has it.

Weapons-

First Weapon: Broken Pole originally used

Main Weapon:Will be revealed later.

Back-up Weapon: Will be revealed later.

Equipment: He has a messenger bag in the beginning of the outbreak, the contains of which are: a notebook, a few pencil, a water bottle, his phone and some cash.

Extra Info:


End file.
